<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Vault Tec Rep by NalaNox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877959">With Vault Tec Rep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox'>NalaNox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing Is Off Limits [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, ghoul fucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After inviting the Vault Tec Rep (Mark) back to Sanctuary, Nora listens to his stories and from one he reminisced about a type of whiskey she had never heard of, finding it they share a little too much between each other. A supposed drunken mistake and an apology later...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Sole Survivor/Vault-Tec Representative, Sole Survivor/Vault-Tec Representative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing Is Off Limits [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Vault Tec Rep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've named Vault Tec Rep Mark, but you can think of any name you'd like for him. I was upset to see that there was no canon name for him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora wondered into the Rexford, the lead from Daisy that another pre-war ghoul in the town excited Nora, she climbed the stair and wondered the halls. She hadn’t been in here before the war and she was sure it must have been a nice spot way back when. </p><p>“You!” a croaky voice called out. </p><p>Nora spun her head and saw a ghoul dressed in a yellow coat and hat, “wait, are you…?” </p><p>He walked up to her and looked at her face with wide eyes, “Mark! From Vault-Tec!” </p><p>Nora could hardly believe it, even though they had only talk for less than 15 minutes, someone she had actually known before the war!</p><p>“You remember me?” Nora spoke softly. </p><p>Mark’s blackened eyes seemed to stare directly into her own for a moment before pulling back and clearing his throat, “well, yes, you were the last ones to get into the vault,” he shook his head and pointed to Nora, “how did you stay so… preserved after all these years?” </p><p>Nora looked to the ground, it had barely been a month since she left the Vault and thinking about it hurt, “uh, well, they, uh, put us into these containers and cryogenically froze us without us knowing,” Nora’s heart sunk to her stomach as the image of Nate popped into her minds eye. Her jaw clenched, and she refused to cry. </p><p>“Well,” he said looking away from her, “I had to get here the hard way. Through the fallout and filth.” </p><p>Nora looked to him, “I’d like to hear about it sometime, if you’d like to talk about it, of course.” </p><p>Nora watched as a frown formed on his face, but then relaxed, “at some point yes.” </p><p>“I was actually wondering if you’d like a job?” Nora spoke softly. </p><p>“A job?” He turned to her quickly and grabbed her hand. </p><p>Nora smiled softly, “I need a salesman at Sanctuary, we are growing a community there and slowly setting up some shops, I wondered if you’d be interested?” </p><p>Mark almost jumped up in joy, he squeezed her hand and shook it, “of course!” </p><p>“I visit often, so you can tell me some stories whenever I pass through,” Nora smiled towards him, allowing him to shake her hand. She felt sorry for him, for anyone who had to live through the last 200 years. </p><p>Over the next couple months, Mark watched as she passed through, every time she’d stop by and he would tell her stories the good and bad, the interesting and boring. Anything he could remember and she would listen to everything he had to say. He’d be lying if he hadn’t gained feelings for her. </p><p>Nora walked through the defences of Sanctuary, the recruited minutemen greeting her. </p><p>She loved coming back to Sanctuary, as much as she missed the life she once had, she had learnt to enjoy the little things, Mark being one of her top “little things”. She had found herself coming back to Sanctuary just to listen to his stories. She wondered how long it would take to him to tell her all the stories he had collected in his long life. </p><p>Nora tried to hide her smile as she fiddled with the bag she held onto, it was a present. Mark had reminisced about a certain type of whiskey, Glenmorangie Signet, Nora didn’t know her whiskeys but since he mentioned it, she kept a note in her minds eye to look out for it, and finally, in the top floors of one of the buildings did she find it in a fancy looking office. </p><p>She walked along the road until she saw a bunch of shack looking stalls, she happily watched as Mark enthusiastically selling things to the settlers, tradesmen, and minutemen. </p><p>Mark’s eyes skimmed the people before him and his eyes finally landed on a happy sight, Nora, smiling brightly, a bag between her fidgeting hands. </p><p>Nora walked over with a hop in her step, “hey there.” </p><p>Mark couldn’t help but smile, his tightened skin couldn’t stop the large smile that formed on his face. His eyes flickered across her and looked inquisitively at the bag. </p><p>“Well, hello,” his voice smooth, “what’s that you have in your hands there?” </p><p>Nora felt her face blush and held out the bag to Mark, “it’s for you. I found it on my trip.” </p><p>Mark hesitantly reached for it, and his hand carefully caressed Nora’s and grabbed the bag between them. </p><p>He opened the bag a smidge and glanced into it. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, “I can’t believe it.” </p><p>“Believe it, I was looking for a few different scraps and found a weirdly preserved office and found that,” Nora rocked on her heels and revelled in his reaction. </p><p>“This is incredible,” he looked to her and then to the bag. </p><p>He stepped towards Nora and wrapped his arms around her, “I can’t believed you remembered.” </p><p>Nora hesitantly wrapped her arms around Mark, she could feel his radiating warmth and it felt wonderful. She felt her face begin to warm, and she couldn’t convince herself it was the radiation from Mark. </p><p>They pulled back and her hands lingered around his waist, and a thickening silence between them grew. </p><p>“Would you like a glass?” He croaked out and they finally stepped back enough to provide personal space. </p><p>“Sure, but don’t expect me to appreciate it like you,” Nora smiled gently and looked into Mark’s dark eyes. </p><p>Mark turned and began walking towards his house and Nora followed closely behind. It was odd the silence between them, Mark was quick to ask about her adventures and she was just as about his own stories of the past. But the silence seemed to continue between them, not that Nora couldn’t think of what to say but her mind lingered on the feel of him. </p><p>Her eyebrows knit together and her jaw clenched, and shook her head, trying to remove the thoughts from her head. He was so much older, probably saw Nora as nothing but a child to the wasteland. </p><p>Nora in her thoughts bumped into Mark’s back, “shit, I’m sorry.” </p><p>Mark chuckled, “it’s fine, daydreaming?” </p><p>“You can say that,” Nora smiled back. </p><p>Mark opened the door to his place, “ladies first.” </p><p>“Why thank you, good sir,” Nora teased as she entered the house as he held the door for her, and she heard a sigh of relief from him. </p><p>He walked straight to a cupboard and brought out two glasses, setting them down on a table. Nora watched closely as he poured a small portion in one and another with twice as much. </p><p>“Tell me what you think,” Mark gave Nora the smaller one. </p><p>Nora watched Mark swirl the whiskey and brought the glass to his mouth, taking a sip from the glass. He sighed and Nora felt entranced watching the nostalgia and happiness fall upon his face. </p><p>“Don’t like it?” he asked. </p><p>“Oh,” she almost forgot, she gave it a quick sniff, finding it smelt like any other kind of whiskey she’s had in the past, she brought it to her lips and gave it a quick sip. She swallowed it just as quick, “smooth,” was the first thing that came from her mouth, and it was. Normally, it was hard to swallow any kind of spirit, but it went down nicely.</p><p>“It’s very smooth,” he agreed, “tell me about your trip,” he motioned to the sofa he acquired not too long after getting the house fixed up enough to live in.</p><p>Nora continued to drink and began to tell her story, she loved the way his eyes would sparkle when she’d embellish something that happened just slightly to make it just a little more interesting. By the middle of the story she was on her second glass and she could feel the tipsy feeling along her cheeks and in her fingers. </p><p>By the end she had drunk half her third glass and felt her inhibitions fade only slightly. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Nora said while laughing, “your turn.” </p><p>“What would you say if I didn’t have any stories left, and I’ve made a couple up to just keep you listening?” Mark’s hands flew to his mouth, the alcohol loosening his lips. </p><p>“I don’t think I care,” Nora leaned her head back and then against Mark’s shoulder, “I would listen to you read out the ingredients on a cereal box.” Nora allowed the words to spill from her mouth. </p><p>“Would you really?” Mark spoke softly then, it made Nora lift her head only to be met a few inches away from his face, eye to eye. </p><p>“Really,” Nora confirmed, her eyes flickered to his lips and back to his black eyes, she moved forward and placed a kiss on Mark’s lips. </p><p>He didn’t move, not his lips, not his body nothing, sitting still as a statue. </p><p>Nora moved back and her eyes went wide, “I’m so sorry,” she started, looking to Mark for any reaction, without one she continued, “I-I guess I’ve had too much to drink.” </p><p>Nora stood up feeling a little dizzy on her feet but found her footing and fled the house. </p><p>“Idiot, idiot, idiot,” Nora whispered to herself, slamming her palm against her forehead as she walked. </p><p>She avoided eye contact with everyone until she got to her house and went straight for her bed. She flopped on it and hid her face into the pillows, “what was I thinking?” she questioned herself. </p><p>Sleep came surprisingly easy to Nora, before her thoughts could rush through and create scenarios that would cause her stomach to churn. </p><p>Nora woke up and groaned, her arms stretched and her toes curled. The image and sensation of kissing Mark flashed through her mind, and rubbed her face. </p><p>A loud knocking was heard and she sat up quickly, slight dizziness falling over her. </p><p>With half opened eyes, she reached the door. She inched it opened, and saw the recognisable yellow coat. </p><p>Nora sighed and opened the door wide for Mark, and turned her back to him and held herself against the kitchen island. </p><p>“Nora, about last night…” he started. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry,” she said, but she couldn’t turn to look at his face or meet his eyes. </p><p>Nora heard his steps come closer, “no,” he said, “I should apologise.” </p><p>Nora turned to him and flicked her eyes to his, and she could see just how tired he was. He always had large dark rings around his eyes when he didn’t get enough sleep. </p><p>“I’m sorry about last night, I was caught off guard,” he breathed out, she could see the way he fiddled with his fingers and his hesitant breaths. </p><p>Nora waited patiently, her eyebrow raised. </p><p>“It’s not that it wasn’t welcome, I just didn’t think…” his voice became softer and softer, “you know, if you…” </p><p>Nora licked her lips, she wished to walk to him and kiss him again, he looked so flustered and she wondered if he felt the same. </p><p>His eyes followed the movement to her lips and she watched as he looked a little too long and seemingly lingering there. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Nora broke the silence that was growing awkward, “if you don’t want it, we can just forget about it.” </p><p>“No!” he said a little too loudly and he cringed. </p><p>“No,” he repeated with a softer tone, “I want it.” </p><p>The words left his mouth and Nora closed the distance between them, she placed her lips against his and he seemed so much more prepared this time. </p><p>Their mouth moved together in unison, searching for the rhythm with each other. Mark’s hands grabbed against her waist and her hands moved to his neck and face. Their tongues touched lightly, this sent shockwaves down Nora which stopped at the bottom end of her torso. </p><p>“Mark,” she moaned. </p><p>Nora heard a gruff groan, forming from his chest. Her hands travelled from his neck to the top of his head, removing the hat from it, his rough skin, thick and potted, she knew it be like that all over and didn’t mind one bit. He removed himself from her and shimmied out of his long coat. </p><p>Nora appreciated his form beneath the thick coat, he caught her eye.</p><p>“Would you like me to keep going?” His voice deep and rough, but there was an insecurity that Nora could through the hesitation of his hands and his eyes looking at her own. </p><p>“Oh, yes,” in her own bed she had thought of Mark in more ways than one with her hand under her pants. She imagined him talking to her to her climax and every time she wished to quickly relief herself of her more intimate feelings, “but first, let’s go to the bedroom.” </p><p>Mark nodded enthusiastically. For once he barely breathed a word. Nora was a little perturbed by his silence, he was the first to quip or say something in general. But he couldn’t have been more silent. </p><p>They entered the bedroom, and Nora sat on the bed looking over Mark. </p><p>He removed his tie without much show, and then began on his buttons on his stained and worn dress shirt. Every button undone began to reveal more and more skin. Nora couldn’t help but stare, following his hands and appreciating every inch of him. </p><p>Mark shrugged off his dress shirt and Nora bit her lip and began to look lower at the edge of his slacks, she noticed the tight bulge. </p><p>She stood and caressed his torso, from the line where his pants sat to his collar bone, feeling every rough spot and every curve of his body. </p><p>“We can take it slow if you like?” Nora spoke softly, giving him an out. </p><p>“No,” he answered almost too quickly, “I just… it’s been a very long time since… and I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up as well as I once could.” </p><p>Nora brought her mouth to his jaw, and he sighed, she followed it up to his ear and brought her teeth down gently on his lobe, “then just have fun,” she whispered. </p><p>Her mouth moved back long his jaw and down his neck, she followed down his torso leaving a line of wet kisses along him. Her fingers rung themselves around the edge of his pants and pulled them down slowly as she continued to kiss her way down. </p><p>All she could hear where the gasps and moans coming from Mark’s mouth, she hoped he was watching her with intensity. </p><p>Finally, he was free from his pants and she couldn’t help but feel her mouth water at the sight of him. His cock was like the rest of him, ghoulified, but it was hard and thick and she couldn’t wait to wrap her tongue around his red knob. </p><p>“Nora,” he groaned. </p><p>She looked up at him and saw the lust in his eyes, his mouth was open and his eyes half-lidded, it brought a cheeky smile to her face and encouraged her to continue. She looked up at him as she brought her mouth so close to him, he could feel her breath. His cock bounced and he breathed in a quick breath. </p><p>Her tongue began to lick up his shaft to the tip of his knob, and he moaned, Nora then brought her mouth around his knob completely, licking around it and sucking in her cheeks slightly. Checking for a reaction and she wasn’t disappointed. His hands immediately flew to her head, his fingers in her hair, his hips stuttered trying to stop himself from forcing himself down her throat, and he moaned incredibly loud. </p><p>She wrapped a hand around his shaft to control how far she brought him into her, she began to bob up and down, each time getting lower and lower. Eventually, she began to bring him into her throat, she was able to bring her nose to his stomach for a moment before her eyes began to water and her gag reflex began to work. But the outcome was more than worth it. </p><p>Mark began to pull on her hair, trying to control her, use her mouth and she loved the feeling. </p><p>She pulled off him completely, leaving a line of saliva between them. He looked at Nora, his frown formed in disappointment and want. </p><p>It was Nora’s turn to remove her clothing, she stood up and stepped back then removed her clothing with ease. Each piece dropping easily to the floor, she made no show of it. But he still watched with wide eyes and moved forward to cup her breasts with his hands, her nipples hardened and he bent down and brought his mouth over them gently, lightly nipping a them. </p><p>She pulled his head up and they kissed passionately, “fuck me,” she said breathlessly. </p><p>Mark’s hand reached her pussy and moved his fingers between her folds, “you are so wet,” he growled. </p><p>Nora moved away and laid herself out on the bed, Mark followed soon and crawled above her, he angled his hips towards her wet pussy and slowly began to work his way into her. </p><p>Nora held him close, her fingertips digging into his skin, he moaned against her ear as he began to rock in and out of her. </p><p>She moaned as he got deeper and deeper, she bent her knees up and tried to rock against him. It felt incredible, she hadn’t been full for many months and finally, Mark was pounding within her. </p><p>“So fucking tight,” he whispered, his thrusts were rhythmic and deep, every time he’d hilt himself he would grind against Nora’s clit making her moan loudly. </p><p>“I’m close,” Nora moaned, she tried to hold him closer, get him deeper. She could feel it begin to build up. </p><p>“I can’t keep it up much longer,” Mark admitted. </p><p>“Just don’t stop fucking me,” Nora warned. </p><p>Mark brought his mouth to her neck and continued to fuck her hard, fast, and deep. His hips began to stutter, and he mumbled out something unintelligable and went harder than before. </p><p>Nora’s toes curled and her back arched against him, feeling the waves take her over the edge and fall into a crumbling orgasm. Her voice rung out and her hands grasped on to his ass, trying hold on to anything.</p><p>Eventually the waves of her orgasm finished and she lazily opened to her eyelids to the comforting weight above her. </p><p>“Mark?” she groaned. </p><p>He mumbled and removed his limp cock from her and rolled beside her, “I thought you weren’t going to cum,” he whispered. </p><p>Nora chuckled, “for a second, so did I.” </p><p>She turned to face him, his black eyes looking at her wistfully, and she wondered if she had the same expression looking at him, because god help her, she felt like she was looking at the moon, his dark eyes and his wonderful lips. His face was beautiful to her. </p><p>Mark’s arm fell along her waist and moved her closer to him, skin to skin. </p><p>“So,” he started, “is this going to be a long term thing?” </p><p>Nora couldn’t help but give him a smile, “I hope so, time to begin another story,” she brought her lips to his and kissed him gently, she hoped this story would never end. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>